


Putting up These Lights

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas decorations are giving Edgar a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting up These Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt: fairy lights.

Edgar sat on the edge of the couch, staring daggers at the Christmas Tree. The lights had gone out. He'd finally gotten them strung and they had gone out. He had tightened all of them. Tested the outlet. Taken them off and tried another set of lights. But no matter what he did, none of the lights worked as soon as they were on the tree. Edgar was at a loss. The outlet was fine, the strings of lights were fine as long as they weren't wrapped around the tree. All the bulbs were secure. There was no reason why the lights should go out.

"Problem?" Marilyn asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Edgar only nodded and gestured vaguely at the tree. "The lights are out," Marilyn provided. Edgar nodded again. "And you have found no reason for them to be out?" Another nod. Marilyn sighed, straightened up, rounded the couch and strode up to the tree. She unplugged the lights and plugged them back in and they lit up immediately.

"Why?!" Edgar demanded, standing as Marilyn turned around, smiling.

"I think they like me," she said, taking her husband's hand and leading him to the kitchen to help her get the cookie platters ready before he could start talking about how unscientific her theory was.


End file.
